Love Soon
by 22girlsin1
Summary: What might happen in Capeside while Dawson and Joey are living out their dreams? Jen and Pacey were left alone in their hometown to discover what they have is may turn out to be more then friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Soon

Rating: M

Warnings: Cursing ,sexual content, and angst

Summary : What happened in Capeside while Dawson and Joey are living out their dreams? Jen and Pacey are left alone in their hometown to discover what they have is may turn out to be more then friendship.

See the fanart I made here:

.

Story notes: This story is still rough. But I try to reread though it every night to fix all mistakes. Please leave a review to let me know you are reading it. Also I will try to keep characters and storyline as true to the show as possiable. But I clearly will be changing alot of things for this story. I hope you enjoy it. I always thought Pacey and Jen would make a lovely couple.

**Preface**

(Pacey's POV)

December 24, 2009

It's Christmas Eve, and I am so excited that I can't even sleep. Honestly, I can not close my eyes. Because for once in my life everything is perfect. The tree is decorated with bright colored ornaments, the gifts are beautifully wrapped, and the house smells of wonderful baked goods my wife and sisters had baked earlier that day for our family gathering tomorrow. Family gatherings are something I used to hate going to , but she changed that. Those two girls changed everything in my life. And I know this will be the best Christmas ever because for the first time I have my own family. That's right Pacey J. Witter is a family man. I look over at my little girl and beautiful wife laying in the bed, and I know deep down that I have everything I could ever need. The strange thing is if someone would have told me this is where I would end up I would have never believed them, but that just goes to show you how life can surprise you. I never thought in a million years I would be living in a Capeside, raising a family, and being married to a girl I meet as a teenager. But I am , and it's the only life that I would ever want to have now. Because I couldn't imagine being happier then I am at this moment. These two ladies have shown me the true meaning of happiness, family, and love. As long as I have them in my life I know I could be happy anyway. And my wife is a wonderful woman who surprises everyday. And for once I am with someone who doesn't make me feel like I need to change or become a better Pacey. I can be just myself. However, she makes me better without even trying to. Everyday I find myself doing things to make her and my daughter smile. I have more self confidence, easier to get a long with, and just an all round better man thanks to my family. So this is the story of how I feel in love with the girl next door. It may not be the most romantic story, and I doubt it will ever be a number one movie or best selling novel. But to me it's the best story that can every be told. The story of a girl and boy who grew up in Capeside. They started out as friends, dated other people, and had no plans on falling in love. But they did. It took them a long time, but this boy and girl finally fell in love.

**Match Maker 1**

(Pacey's POV)

Capeside 2006

"Congratulations, Mr. Witter the bank approved your loan with your brother as your cosigner." Mr. Parker told me handing me the papers.

I looked at my brother Doug and smiled. I knew I would never be reopening the ice house without him.

"Thanks Mr. Parker you won't regret this." I told him smiling. I took the paper work and walked out the bank with my brother.

"I am proud of you little brother. Finally taking a step to making your dreams come true." Doug said patting me on the back.

"I couldn't have done it without you." I said.

"So what are your plans for the evening?" he asked.

"Not much. As you know Rachel and I broke up about a week ago. So I will probably stay home again. Watch some tv and maybe order a pizza."

"No… you've got to stop thinking about that girl and get out the house. Tonight Jack said he wanted to take us out to celebrate you getting the loan."

"How would he know I would be approved?"

"We had a feeling."

"I think someone has a crush…"

"Pacey, please let's not make this about me. This is your night."

"Well, I don't want to me a third wheel at this party." I said giving my brother an all too familiar annoyed expression. I mean I was pleased if he and Jack wanted to start a relationship. But I didn't want to tag along on every date they had in order to avoid the people of Capeside from gossiping. I had gone to the movies with them shortly after Rachel and I broke up. And before that Rachel and I had been going out on outings with them. However, Rachel and I both had a feeling they were double matter how much my brother insisted they were just friends. I wondered how long Jack would be happy with just being friends with someone he was so clearly interested in.

"You won't be the third wheel. There's a girl coming to this party!"

"A girl, huh? Do I know her?"

"Jen Lindley."

"Miss Lindley is going to be free on a Friday night? I am surprised. I figured she have a date with hot shot Boston boyfriend."

" Victor is out of town again, and she is free to hang out with us. She has been so busy lately with having a new job and a boyfriend that she barely gets to spend anytime with Jack."

"Her new job is working as a secretary at Capeside High. She and Jack could have lunch everyday."

"Well, mainly busy with her boyfriend."

"I am glad she is coming. Ecstatic even. But I need to make one thing clear."

"What's that Pacey?"

" I adore Lindley. But I know you never cared for Rachel. You called her a Joey clone. Which she did look a little like my ex. And I'll admit that the girl wasn't the easiest to get along with. I've also heard Jack call this Victor guy a playboy, and say many times that he doesn't trust him. But if you and Jack are trying to play matchmaker with Jen and I it's not going to happen. There is nothing between us. We tried hooking up in high school. No chemistry."

"Pacey things have changed since high school. But we're NOT trying to set you up with Jen. We just thought it would be nice if you two got a chance to catch up. This dinner is to celebrate your new restaurant. That's all."

" Okay. But I get to pick the restaurant."

"Jen already did. We're going to drive to Boston and eat at The Old Spaghetti Factory. We're going to left around four after they get off work."

"You know Jen has great taste. That's the place I was going to suggest."

"Jen said we had to get Italian. She remember spaghetti and meatballs where your favorite."

I smiled. I couldn't believe she remember that. I shouldn't be surprised, I told myself. Jen had always been a good listener. Still I was speechless.

"We'll pick you at four bro."

"Alright."

"And Pacey don't take any calls from Rachel. She really not good for you."

"Okay." I said only half listening. A night out to celebrate my dreams finally coming true with old friends and my big brother. What could be better then that? Even if Doug and Jack were trying to play matcher maker.

2. **Split Screen Sadness**

(Jen's POV)

Three thirty and still no call from Victor. No voicemails and no missed calls. I wondered if this time it was really over. I had lied to Jack when I said Victor was going out of town this weekend. The truth was we had another fight. We always fought. Almost weekly. Just couldn't seem to make this relationship work. But we still felt like we needed each other. Our physical desires always seem to bring us back together. The make up sex was always amazing, but the relationship was usually lacking. After a few he'd go for days without calling me, and when he finally did I always took the blame. Always told him the fight was my fault. The truth was the fighting started after we had been dating for a year and a half. I though by then we would be engaged or at least living together. But we were still just dating spending the weekends at his house or some hotel room out of town. He never came to Capeside to meet Grams and showed no signs of wanting to commit to this relationship. I remember when I finally asked him about it, and he asked me just to wait for him. He explained he had been married before, and just had no desire to rush into marriage again. That was a year ago. We had been dating for two and half years and I was still supposed to just wait around on man that was fifteen years older then me to grown up? Maybe breaking up with him was the right decision. But if that was true why did I want him to call me so bad? I couldn't help but feel sorry for the fight. I was ready to take the blame for everything if I could just have him back. I was about to call him again when I heard Jack's voice.

"Jen are you ready to go meet with Doug and Pacey?"

"Yeah."

"Everything okay?"

"Normal Victor drama. He's not really out of town. We had a fight again."

"He didn't want you to move to Boston did he?"

"Not really. He likes things the way they are or were."

"Maybe you'll better off. From the one time I meet him I didn't care much for him."

"I know. But let's not talk about Victor tonight. I haven't seen Pacey since I moved back to Capeside and this is his night to celebrate. So let's not ruin his good time." I said trying to smile.

"You're right Jen. Let's get going."

"You think I should change clothes?"

"You have that white sundress at my house."

"Yeah, I can just wear that." I said smiling.

We walked out of the school together in silence. Jack and I usually talk each other's heads off. But he knew I was upset about Victor, and I knew he was nervous about Doug. We got to Jack's house I changed quickly out of my boring work clothes into my cute white sun dress. I was amazed how many clothes, shoes, and personal belongings I kept at Jack's. I was almost living here now, I though with a smile. It was wonderful to have Jack as a best friend. I decided to take my long blonde hair down. My curly hair looked extremely clean and shiny today. I put on a soft pink lip gloss and slipped on white heels. I was ready to go out.

"Jen you look beautiful," Jack said.

"Too bad I just going with you and Pacey," I said with a smile.

We walked outside where Pacey and Doug we in the driveway waiting for us. Jack set in the front, and I hopped in the back with Pacey. I looked over him, and notice how much he changed since our high school days. He still had the same silly smile, and blue green eyes. Yet, something in his face looked different. More mature. Almost sexy even. Almost. But still Pacey had nothing on Victor, I told myself. Then as if Victor just knew I was about to have a good time my phone started to ring it was him. I looked down at my phone and I wanted to answer it. I needed to talk to him, and hear his voice on the other line. However, I reminded myself, this was Pacey's night. And decided to call him back later. As I put up my phone I saw Pacey look over at me and smile.

"Hey, Witter." I said breaking the silence.

**3.P.Y.T**

(Pacey POV)

"Hey, Lindley." I said trying to stay calm. My brother was right. Things have changed since high school Jen had gotten even more sexy. Her hair was longer, and her face looked soften somehow. And not to mention her body. It was amazing. She had to be working out . Because the way she looked in the sundress was driving me crazy. Luckily, for her she was one of my closest and oldest friends. If it wasn't for that I would be trying to do everything I could to take her home with me. But I had to ignore those desires, I told myself. This is Jen Lindley.

**4. Take a picture**

(Jen's POV)

The car ride to Boston went by extremely fast. Jack, Doug, Pacey, and I had a great time reminiscing about our Capeside days. Things between Pacey and I were almost like they had been in your youth. Fun, playful, and carefree. Although I could tell there was a small change in our relationship. We both kept looking at each other with this new found sexual desire. Or at least I thought he was looking at me that way. I knew that look. But whatever this new aspect of our relationship was it had to STOP. I didn't want it to complicate our friendship. I mean look what happened between Dawson and Joey. I didn't want that to happen to Pacey and I. So I wouldn't let it happen, I decided. We arrived at the crowed restaurant. Jack and Doug walked side by side. While Pacey walked close to me. And I couldn't help but notice how cute his butt looked in his Calvin Klein jeans. Don't think about Pacey"s butt , I repeated to myself. You should be thinking about Victor. Tall. . Italian Victor who loves you. But I was still checking out Pacey.

"You coming Jen?" Pacey asked holding the restaurant door open for me.

I smiled and walked into the restaurant without a word. I knew I had been caught checking him out.

"Table for four?" Pacey said to the hostess.

She was a gorgeous red head with big green eyes. One look at Pacey, and she was grinning from ear to ear. She looked over at me for minute wondering if we were on a date. Noticing how far apart we were standing she seemed reassured that we were just a group of friends. She led us to a big table in the middle of the room.

"Let me know if I can get you anything else. Anything." She said smiling once again at Pacey.

I was surprised that her statement bothered me. But for some reason it did. I couldn't figure out why.

"Pacey you sure know how to enchant women."

"What do you mean?"

"Such a heart breaker. And to think you once called yourself duckie."

"That was before I learned how to use the Witter charm."

Jack and Doug laughed at the duckie statement, and then our waitress arrived. Another female server captivated by Pacey.

"Hi. My name is Amanda. What can I start you off with too drink?"

"Sweet tea for."

"I have the same." Pacey said.

"Coke." Jack and Doug said.

"I'll be right back with those drinks."

"I know one person my Witter charm doesn't work on." He said reaching over and grabbing my hand.

"Who is that?"

"You. Unless something has changed."

"No. We'd need to use some more witchcraft before you could lure me in Pacey."

"That might could be arranged."

The waitress then came back with our drinks and garlic bread. She placed the bread onthe table closest to Pacey smiling.

" Are you ready to order?"

"I will have Spaghetti Vesuvius and a house salad." Pacey said handing her the menu.

"I'll take the Spinach and Cheese Ravioli and a salad."

"I'll have the Spinach and Cheese Ravioli too." Jack said.

"I'll take the chicken marsala." Doug told her.

"I'll have that right out."

In a few minutes she brought out our salads, and shortly after returned with out food.

"We get our food faster when Pacey is with us." Jack said laughing.

"I can see that. Remind me to take you out with me more often, Pacey." I said smiling at him.

"If we had a male waiter he would react the same way to you, Jen."

"Thanks." I said blushing. I looked over at Jack who was smiling at me. He could see Pacey and I shamelessly flirting with each other. And I could tell he approved. Which is understandable. He would be content if I was dating anyone besides Victor.

**5. Who Says**

(Pacey's POV)

At dinner everyone was giving me a tough time about the female wait staff flirting with me. Especially Jen. But she had to notice all the guys staring at her during dinner. It was like having Marilyn Monroe at the dinner table. She was sitting there with that amazing body, wavy blonde hair, and big hazel eyes. Through dinner we keep finding reasons to touch every other and flirted back and forth. By the time dessert came around we were feeding each other cheesecake. I thought I could see the lust in her eyes. Longing to go to anyplace alone and give in too all our sinful desires. I could imagine take off her sundress and laying her across my bed. I mean who says to old friends couldn't share an a night of passion together? I was in pain dealing with unresolved feelings I had about Joey, and she had her own boyfriend drama going. So why couldn't we heal each other, and fulfill our sexual desires at the same time? It seem reasonable to me. After leaving the restaurant I asked Jen to come back to my apartment and she said yes. It was a good thing you brought condoms, I told myself grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**6. Waiting on a Friend**

(Jen's POV)

I realized going back to Pacey's apartment might have been a mistake. But for selfish reasons I knew I needed him, and I didn't want to be alone tonight.

"So do you want to see the bedroom?"

"Pace, as much fun we'd have in the bedroom I want to ask you a favor?"

"What's that Jen?"

"Well, other then Jack I never had a true friend I could just talk to. And now that he is paired up with Doug I don't want to get in the way. So could you be there for me Pacey? A true friend I can count on. We can watch movies, and maybe you can even teach me how to cook."

"No chance of us being friends who have sex is there?"

"Pacey.." I said my voice sounding harsher then I meant for it too.

"Jen, I would be honored to have you as a _ close_ friend."

"Can I sleep in the bed with you tonight, and you just hold me. I honestly need someone just to hold me."

"No problem, Lindley." He said taking my hand and leading me into his bedroom. I was impressed how big the bed was in there. Most of the apartment was bare, but in his room there was a king size bed with a beige comforter.

"You can sleep in this." He said handing me a foo shirts t shirt. I smiled as slipped off my dress and put the shirt on.

"Nice underwear." He said looking down at my white lacey panties.

"You too." I said noticing his black boxers. We both laughed. That night Pacey held me in his arms and made feel safe. The next morning he made me French toast for breakfast, and we promised not to let our hormones get in the way of our friendship. I told him how I needed to extra to pay of my student loans and he offered me a job at the icehouse. After spending the morning together Pacey drove me home.

I picked up my phone and called Victor. He promised things would be different this time, and we could make this relationship work. I made the same promise to him as well. In one day I made a promise to two different men. One was to keep a pure friendship, and the other was to make a relationship work. Little did I know I would be unable to keep both of these promises.

**7. You're All I Need**

(Pacey's POV)

So Jen and I didn't have sex that night. But we were able to become closer friends then I could ever imagine possible. When I opened the restaurant she was there helping to make sure everything went smoothly. We started working out together, and she told me about how she wanted to become a personal trainer at the gym. Which explained her rocking body. She was working out four to five times a week. I tried to work out with her every morning I could. I taught her how to make chocolate chip cheesecake, steak, homemade bread, bbq nachos, blue berry pancakes, and anything else she wanted my advice on in the kitchen. Some nights she come over and we'd watch American Idol, Grey's Anatomy, Sunday Night football, or just whatever was one tv. I even surprised her by taking her to a Foo Fighters and Weezer concert just outside of Boston. I found myself so lonely on the nights she was out with Victor, or wasn't at work I found myself looking for her. I was starting to realize that I needed this girl. She was the best friend. She just seem to understand me in way that no one else ever could. I just couldn't help but wonder what she thought about me. I knew her relationship with Victor could fall apart any day now. If and when this happened would we cross that line out of the friend zone, and was I ready for that? Deep down I knew the answer. I just had to let myself finally let go of the past and move on from Joey. But was that even possiable?


	3. Chapter 3

**8. Edge of Desire **

(Jen's POV)

I didn't want move back, here," I yelled hanging up the phone."Why is Capeside not as fun as Boston?" Pacey asked placing his arm gently on my shoulder."

You tell me Pacey?" I said rolling my eyes. Somehow feeling Pacey's arm on my shoulder made for calm and safe almost.

"Must be having boy troubles. Come Jen you really shouldn't take personal calls at work. It does not say much for your work ethic."

Shit, my life was falling a part and Pacey was trying to act so impersonal. I know he's my boss, but he was my friend first. And to think go all those times I listen to him go on and on about his Joey problems in high school. Not too mention all those make out sessions we had while decided to be friends with benefits. Not that we had sex, but he still knew me well enough to treat me better then this. I mean what else had our friendship promise meant? I made it so I would have someone to be there for me. Lucky for him I needed this part time job at the Ice House to pay off my student loans just as much as he needed the help.

"Pacey..."I started to say.

He placed his hand over my mouth."I am going to stop you, Jen before you say something you regret. I know how you get when you lose your temper. Now come on let's go outside, and have a drink."Pacey took my hand and grabbed two beers as we headed to the back door. I looked up at the clock. Eleven o'clock at night. Closing time for the icehouse. However, the restaurant was still full of teenagers hanging out on Friday night. They didn't have many other choices in a small town like Capeside.

"I'll close it up," Nathan told Pacey. He must have been promoted or else he was trying to be, I thought as Pacey pushed me closer to the back door before I could tell him that I was going back to work.

"So you know I was teasing you in there? No way I could ever fire you for being your charming self," He said handing me the beer.

"Thanks Pace. Just having troubles with Victor again." I said, opening my can of beer.

"How bad of troubles?"

"It's really over this time." I said crying putting my head on his shoulder. Pacey moved closer and slowly put his arm around me. I couldn't help but notice again how sexy he was. And that notice how soft his arms where. . I wondered for a moment if he thought the same thing about me. I somehow doubted that he did or ever could. I mean over the past six months I had really started to care about him. All those cooking lessons, late night movies, and talks meant something to me. I know I said I only wanted friendship but now I wasn't sure mow. But did Pacey really want anything more then a one night stand ?

"You said that last time."

"We can't stop fighting, and he won't commit to this relationship. It's the same old drama. I am dating a man child.

""A man child?" He said almost laughing.I started to giggle too. He was holding me now in his arms and we were sitting face to face. I looked up right into his big blue green eyes, and he was looking into mine. We seat there for a few minutes in the silence just staring into each others eyes. But then the magic was broken when Pacey mention her.

"I understand, Jen. I tried to call Joey last week."

"How did that go?" I asked almost infuriated. Joey was always the certain of attention. Even if she wasn't in town.

"It didn't. Turns out she changed her cell phone number, and didn't give me the number."

"Ouch, that's got to hurt.""Yeah, but maybe it's a sign that she is moving on. And I should too. Or maybe I should to New York. Try to find her and win her back? What do you think?"

"You want the truth Pace?"

"Of course."

"What would you say if I wanted to get Dawson back?"

"Well.. I wouldn't say it's an excellent idea ,but I want you to be happy."

"My thoughts exactly Pace. Joey just isn't a good idea. Remember she told you that she just didn't feel it when you took her to the dance."

"Thanks for reminding me, Jen."

"Pacey, I am just saying maybe we should stop looking in the past and focus on what's right in front of us."

"I think I know exactly what you mean." Pacey said moving in closer. I could his feel his arms wrapping all the way around me. His hands going up my dress. And his lips touched mine. I knew there were a million reasons to stop. Victor. His feelings for Joey, but none of these reasons could overcome the desire I had for Pacey at that very moment. This moment had been a long time coming. I wanted him. So I kissed him back. His lips felts so warm against mine, and our bodies seem to fit each other perfectly. My mind told me it was wrong, but my body was screaming yes. In the end I knew my body would win over my mind. It always did in the past. We were laying there on the ground kissing in the moonlight. I could feel the grass across my legs, and I couldn't remember that last time I had felt so turned on.

"Jen?"

"Yeah, Pace?""Would it ruin the moment if I suggest we went inside?"

"Not at all. In fact we could even go to your apartment.""

All right just let me go check on things inside. Wait right here."Pacey ran inside, and I thought about what we were doing. I knew this wasn't the best idea. Sleeping with my boss who was also one of my oldest friends. I had stop this before and now I was letting it happen again. What was I thinking? Maybe I should just go. Walk away. But then Pacey came out car keys in hand.

"You ready to go Jen?" He asked putting his arm around me.

** 9. Walking After You**

(Pacey's POV)

I could tell Jen was about to walk away from us again. But this time I had to go after her. I know we promised not to let sex ruin our friendship. But there was only so much a man could take. I had seen her walking around the apartment looking sexy as hell for months now. It took everything I had to not jump her. Then she tells me we need to move forward. That meant she wanted me as much as I wanted her right? So I had to stop her.

"Pacey..maybe this isn't such a good idea.." Jen started to say.

But I disregarded her statement. I had allready put my feelings out there with the kiss and I knew it was time I went for it. I never been scared to take chances in the past, I told myself. I wrapped my arms around her, and put my lips against hers. She kissed me, and I silently lead her to my car. Everything in our friendship had been leading up to this. From the first moment we meet by the creek when she got out the taxi. This was meant to happen. I just wondered why it take us so long. But I knew it would be worth the wait. I knew in that moment I was allready addicted to Jen even more we got together.

** 10. Promise not to stop when I say when**

(Jen's POV)

Pacey stopped me from leaving. He wanted to take me home. And I felt like I needed him. Not just need, but I wanted him. We went back to his place and he offered me another beer. We both drunk more then we should have. Then it was back to kissing again. His lips felt so soft agaisnt mine. He gently lifted my dress over my head. He stopped and stared for a moment looking closely at my body. Then he started to kissed my neck moving down lower on my body. He layed me on the bed, and carefully removed my underwear. He undress himself and got on the bed with me. Then I could feel him sliding inside me, and my body was taken over with delight. Nothing had ever felt so right. His body just fit perfetly in mine, and I came almost at once. I moaned.

"Perfect..please don't stop." I said my finger nails digging into his back.

He grinned looking down at me,and continued to move inside me. Toward the end I screamed loudly in excitement.

"Wow," He said.

"My thoughts exactly." I said kissing him on the forehead. He then wrapped his arms around me, and we both feel asleep in each others arms. For that moment everything seemed right.


	4. Chapter 4

**11. The Best Deceptions**

**(Pacey's POV)**

I woke up the next morning with Jen in my arms. The sunlight came in through the morning shining on her golden hair, and she looked an angel. I couldn't remember everything that had the night before, but I knew it wasn't mistake. I knew that we had made love, and I knew I was falling hard for this girl. It was amazing how much our relationship had changed over the years. I smiled thinking about the moment we shared in Dawson's room back in high school. How could we have not been able to make love back then.

Jen rolled over and looked up me. Her hazel eyes looked in mine. We stared into each other eyes.

"I think I am going to be sick." She whisper.

"Come on ." I said leading her to the bathroom. I held her hair back as she threw up in the toilet. I must have it bad for her because she looked beautiful throwing up.

"You going to get sick?" She asked.

"No. I didn't drink as much as you. And besides I can handle my alcohol better."

"I forget you drink more often the I do."

"Funny Jen."

"Pacey… I know we made love…but…"

You not thinking about Victor already?" I said feeling jealous again. I knew Victor treated Jen awful. Breaking up with her all the time, and always putting himself first. But from what Jack told me he was gorgeous and financially secure. Maybe he could offer Jen more then me. After all I was just a restaurant owner who would be working a few years before I actually make a profit.

"No. I just wanted to know if we used protection last night?

"Yes. Safety first." I said showing Jen the open condom wrapper on the nightstand.

" Good. That's a relief. I stopped taking the pill a few months ago."

"No worries. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make us some breakfast."

"Don't forget the coffee." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

After she left the room I picked the condom up ready to toss it. But I looked closer and saw that although it was open the condom was still in the package. It was there unused and Jen had stop taking the pill. What are the chances? If we were careful from now on we'd be find. So I decided not to tell her. Why ruin a perfect start to our relationship? I picked it up and placed it in the trash. Then I took the trash out the dumpster outside. I came in and washed my hands. I turned on the coffee maker, and decided to make blue berry pancakes. They were Jen's favorite. I just wanted to make everything perfect for her. I knew the morning after the first time would set the tone for our relationship. And wanted us to have a real grown up relationship where we could keep enjoying each other. I wanted this time with Jen to be different. I didn't want to let anything or anyone get between us.

_**12.I Know We Could Be So Happy**_

_**(Jen's POV)**_

"You made me blue berries pancakes. I freaking love you." I told Pacey when I came in the kitchen. Saying I love you wasn't something I had planned. I meant it but I knew the timing we was off. We had just hooked up for goodness sake. But I couldn't help how I was feeling. Play it cool, I told myself.

"You're easy to please." Pacey said giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I am easy. What can I say."

"And last night was…?"

"What was it for you?"

"The best decision I've made in a long time."

"I agree. We could be happy Pacey. That's what I want. Someone to settle down with, and to have fun with."

"I want that to Jen. And the fact I can't stop thinking about you doesn't help."

"You can't stop thinking about me?"

"No. You drive me crazy."

"Pacey that's the most romantic thing anyone has said to me!" I said putting down my food and walking across the kitchen table. I wrapped my arms around and kissed him again. We couldn't get undress fast enough. I felt excited as he threw me on the kitchen floor and started to make love to me again. The floor felt slightly hard against my body, but we couldn't even stop to go to the bed.

"Why does this feel so right? Everytime we make love?" He whispered in my ears after we made love.

"Maybe this is how it always should have been. Our relationship has always been real."

"That's right always open and honest."

"Let's promise to keep it that way." I said kissing him again.

He looked at me and made a promise without words. His eyes seem to be saying everything I needed to know. And I knew that I should tell him it was love. I couldn't pin point the moment but our friendship how changed over the years. Maybe it was the night at the resturant or one of those three hour phone calls we had. Or maybe these feelings had always been there. Maybe we were kidding ourselves in high school when we said there was nothing there. All I knew was that we were two adults who finally hooked up, and now I was in love with Pacey John Witter. Something I never would have thought could ever happen. I always loved him, but never was in love with now. Until now. It was amazing how things changed.

** 13. Real**

**(Pacey's POV)**

After we made love everything in our relationship happened so fast. Jen moved in overnight and started working with me as much as possible at the restaurant. We never said I love you and I never called her my girlfriend, but I knew it was a real relationship. I think deep down we were just afraid to say the words. After all it had only been a week and she moved in almost overnight. But I just couldn't let her go back home with her grams. I wanted her there with me. At the apartment, and at the restaurant. She just brought a sense of joy to my life, and I wanted her there with me as much as possible. The school year was almost over, and Jen promised to work full time at the restaurant with me. But I had a surprise for her. Money was tight. But I was a head in my payments to the bank so I decided that we should go away on a trip. Nothing major. Just to Memphis Tennessee. We had both been taking about how much we wanted to go to Memphis in May. So I had gone online and brought us two tickets to go. I couldn't wait to tell her. There was only one problem. Jen was at the apartment, and wasn't answering her phone. I decided to call Jack.

"Hey, Pacey."

"Jack, you heard from Jen she's usually home by now."

"Victor came by the school today. He was waiting for her outside her car. She was trying to get raid off him. I offered to say, but she said she could handle it…"

I hung up the phone on Jack. Was Jen going to leave me so soon? Before she even knew how I felt. I grabbed my keys, and drove to the school.

**14. Last Goodbye**

**(Jen's POV)**

"I am not going to stop trying to get you back."

I looked up at Victor. God, he was so fucking beautiful with his dark features. Those brown eyes would always haunt me.

"It's no use Vic. It never works out. So please just let it go."

He grabbed in his arms and tried to kiss me. I turned my face and pulled away.

"Stop. It just doesn't felt right anymore.

"There's someone else isn't there?"

"No…" I lied.

"I am ready now. To get married and have a family. I can be that nice guy you've always been looking for."

"It's too late for us. This is goodbye.."

"I am not giving up on us." He said giving me a painful last look.

I watched as he walked away. He might come back, but I knew that it was over. I was ready to build my life with Pacey. He was the nice guy I had been looking for. What we had was real. And the relationship with Victor was just an idea I had build up in my head. A few minutes later I saw Pacey pull up to the school parking lot.

"Where is?"

"Gone."

"Is it him or me?"

"Pacey…after all we've been through do you have to ask. I know it's only been a week, but we already live together. I'm in this relationship."

" I am sorry I doubted you. Just the idea of you being gone. I just couldn't imagine my life without you."

" I feel the same way."

"So how would you feel about us going a way with me?"

"Where to?"

"I am thinking Beale Street. We can go shopping, eat bqq, check out that zoo, and of course The Beale Street Music Festival. And of course worship each other all night now."

"Like we don't do that every night here!"

"It will just be nice to have sometime alone. To explore our new relationship. I like having you as my girlfriend!"

" So we I am your girlfriend now?"

" Yes. I think we both know how we feel about each other."

I looked up and smiled. We didn't say the words. But we both felt them. I could tell how jealous he was of Victor, and how scared he was to lose me. Knowing this let me know what we had was real. No one could tear us apart not Victor. Not even Joey. Pacey loved me, and knew it was a matter off time before he said it. Everything felt so right between us, and now this trip showed how serious he was about us. I knew spending that much money on me meant something. Being the hard working business owner he was he couldn't afford to through money around the world. Even though it was just a small trip I knew how much it meant so much for him to take me. And I would rather be going with him staying in cheap hotels then traveling first class with Victor. The reason why was because I felt something more for Pacey then I did for him. And when I was with Pacey I could be happy anywhere.

** 15. If you Could Only See**

**(Jen's POV)**

"Let me get this straight. You are going all the way to Memphis with Pacey?"

"That's right Jack." I said folding my clothes and placing them in the suitcase.

"What about Victor. I mean I never like the guy but don't you think you are moving a little too fast with Pacey."

"What's this really about?"

"Well, I am just worried that the other shoe might drop."

"Meaning…"

"Joey Potter."

"Let's not use the J word. She my friend as much as yours but she has nothing to do with my relationship with Pacey."

"What makes you so sure of that? She has a way of changing her mind about what she wants. Remember she got all mad at Dawson after they sleep together, but wasn't thrilled about you two being together."

"I could care less if she is thrilled about Pacey and I. Joey is in New York living her live, and Pacey is here living his life with me. If Joey wants him she should be here supporting him. But she not . I am. And the one who gets him, and understands him. They might have been in love in the past. But I love him now. "

"But does he love you? And has he moved on from Joey."

"Yes." I said closing my suitcase.

"Then Jen I am happy for you. I know how long you've looking for love."

"It's here and I know Pacey will say he loves me soon." I said giving Jack a hug.

As soon as I said his name Pacey walked in the door.

"Are you all packed up?"

"I am ready to get on that airplane."

"Me too. Jack we've got to going."

"Pacey take care of our girl." Jack said smiling at us.

"I think he's giving his blessing to date you."

"I am glad. Getting his approval isn't easy."

Pacey smiled and took my hand. We hand been waiting what seem liked forever to go on this trip.

** 15. Goodbye My Lover**

** (Pacey's POV)**

What was wrong with me? Hearing Joey's name still drove me crazy. I knew she was my past, and Jen had been the one that was here for me. She was the one I wanted, but just hearing her name. Got me thinking about the what would it be like if I ran into Joey somewhere in Capeside? Would I able to just keep walking? Or tell her I moved on? That Jen was the one now? I knew I need to tell Joey about us. But our relationship felt safer if it was just between us. Bringing other people into right now felt wrong. I knew Joey had a boyfriend in New York and was living her own life. However, I need to tell her for me. I needed to tell her goodbye. Get rid of any of things lingering feelings. Because I was with Jen now. And I loved her more then I loved anyone. I was there with Jen now. We setting at the airport waiting for the plane.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay, Pacey."

I went to the bathroom and took out my wallet. There tucked behind a picture of my nephew was a picture of Joey. Goodbye Joey, I whispered. I place the picture in the trash car and walked back out to get on the plane with Jen. I was letting the past go, I told myself. Moving forward with Jen.


	5. Chapter 5

**16. Home Sweet Home**

**(Joey's POV)**

The summer time in New York was so much different then in Capeside. I missed my days at the Creek so much. I remembered for the longest time I had been torn between two guys. Dawson and Pacey. Dawson brought out the best in me and helped me do things I never could imagine possible. But it the timing was never right. And then there was Pacey. Always the heartbreaker. He dumped me at the senior prom. I knew part me would always want him. Wonder if we could make it work this time. My thoughts swayed back to Dawson again. Would either one want me? Both where great guys and should have someone else my now. Being so undecided about my relationships wouldn't make me appealing to either. Though something in heart was telling Pacey was the one I was meant to be with. I felt like Dawson was a safe choice. Pacey was the one, I decided. I packed my bags quickly, and told my boyfriend Christopher I was flying home to see my sister. When all reality I knew I was going back for Pacey. What would I tell him if things worked out with Pacey? I hadn't really thought things out that far. I just rushed to the airport, and got the first flight home. Home Sweet Home, I said quietly to myself. I couldn't wait to find Pacey so we could finally be together.

When I landed in Capeside I took a taxi to my sister's house. It was eight in the morning Capeside time. I knocked on the door knowing she'd be awake.

"Joey." She said giving me a big hug.

"Hey Bessie. I just thought I'd drop by for a surprise visit."

"Jo, I wish you would have told me. Alexander just left for summer camp and won't be back until next week."

"We'll that will give us a chance to catch up."

"That's a great idea. Come in."

I smiled and put my bags on the floor. After chatting for a while she took my bags to the guest room. Which used to me mine. The walls now where painted a cream color and the bed set was a golden and red comforter. I knew that it was being used for the Potter Bed and Breakfast. This was there busy time of year. I couldn't stay here long I thought. It wouldn't take long. I just had to find Pacey.

**17. All I'm Looking For**

**(Joey's POV)**

I could not find Pacey. He wasn't anywhere in Capeside. He didn't answer his phone. And I called his old number and his dad gave his new address. I knocked on his apartment building and no one answered. I went to the Ice House restaurant that his father told me he owned, but there was no sight on him. I was about to ask one of the employees if they had any idea where he was but then I saw his brother Doug. I ran outside and stopped him.

"Joey what are you doing here?"

"I am looking for Pacey."

"And what is it you want from my brother?"

"Doug..I just need to tell something that is on my mind…"

"There is a problem with that Joey. Pacey isn't in Capeside. He is on a vacation with his new girlfriend."

"Who is it?" I asked my heart falling to the floor.

"Jen Lindley, and for what it's worth they are both happy. They helped each other so much in the last few months that I think it would be best if you let him go. It's too late. They're in love."

"Let me know where he is."

"Joey..I can't."

"If you don't someone else will."

" Joey, they went to Memphis Tennessee. But that city is so big you'll never find them. I could just give you his number and you can call him when he gets back. Don't ruin his vacation. Just be an adult about this.."

I ran off before he could finish. I had to find Pacey. I called the airport and booked a flight to Memphis. I got my things and headed to the airport.

**18. Walking in Memphis**

**(Jen's POV)**

We landed in Memphis and Pacey couldn't wait to explore the city. I for some reason felt tired. Something was off. But I wasn't sure what the problem was. I decided that being on the airplane made me tired, and I just needed to get some food.

"We're staying at the Peabody Place. It's right on Beale Street." Pacey said taking my hand.

We took a taxi to the hotel. It was a really nice hotel, but I knew that we'd be staying in one of the smaller rooms. Which was fine, by me. All I needed was Pacey and a bed. That was happiness for me.

"I hope this room is okay." He said opening the hotel room door.

I could tell he was embarrassed by the how small it was.

"It's perfect. Right within walking distance to Beale Street. And we can check out the ducks here."

" I'm glad you like. Would you like to get something to eat?"

"You read my mind."

I smiled at him and he took my hand. It was hot summer night in Memphis, and I was glad I was wearing short and a tank top. We walked around Beale Street until we found Alfred's a bar-b-que restaurant that Pacey had heard good things about.

**19. I Cant Help Falling In Love With You **

**(Pacey's POV)**

It was all so clear now. Jen had taken Joey's place in my heart. I wasn't sure when it had happened but it did. I needed to say it. That I loved her. We were at the restaurant on Beale drinking sweet tea and eating bar-b-que nachos. She was telling how mine where better. I couldn't help but smile. I loved her. I knew it. And I wanted to marry her. I never felt this way before the idea of marriage always seem like a trap to me, but not with her. Could it be that she was my soul mate?

**20. Its now or never**

**(Jen's POV)**

One day in Memphis already. Our vacation was going by fast. Pacey took me to the zoo first thing in the morning. He pointed out the Jeff Buckley plaque for me. Knowing how big of a fan I was. We tooked pictures of it beside the tiger cage.

"I can see why he loved living here." I told Pacey as we walked through the zoo.

"Who?"

"Jeff Buckley."

"Still thinking about him?"

"Well..it's hard not to being here. Of course I could think about Elvis or Martin Luther King too."

" All famous people who died in Memphis."

"Yes, but that wasn't the point I was getting at. I just meant I could see why anyone would love living here. The city has everything you would need, and the people still seem small town."

I know." Pacey agreed smling at me.

"Would you want to live here?"

"You and me? I could see it. I could open a small bar- b- que restaurant. You could get a job working at a fitness center here. And we could take our kids to the zoo or a Redbirds baseball games on the weekends. Maybe when I get the restaurant paid off we could do it. Start a whole new life outside of Capeside. Ofcourse I live anywhere with you and be happy."

" Do you see us having a future together? Kids?"

" Yes. I can see everything with. My whole future with you. Because there is no denying it anymore. I love you Jen. And there is no need to say it back. Just when ever you are ready. Take all the time you need. Because my love isn't going anywhere."

" I love you too." I said before he could say another word about me needing more time.

I knew I would never forget that moment right then when we both opened our hearts up to each. He took my hand and it was as if for a moment we were the only two people in the world. Just Pacey and Jen. Alone in Memphis. And madly in love.

**Chapter notes: **

**I hope you are all enjoying this story. Please leave a review and let me know you are reading it! **

**21. Pacey's Future **

**(Joey's POV)**

Thoughts of Dawson crossed my mind. Also of Christopher. But mainly Pacey. I felt like I could let go of Christopher and Dawson in order to have life with Pacey. The life we should have always had. We had made mistakes in high school. I lied to Dawson about our relationship. He broke up with me at prom ,but we could overcome that if he would only chose me over Jen. I thought for a moment of how lovely Jen was. Her golden curls, soft skin, and those hazel eyes. How did I ever get Pacey's or Dawson's attention with Jen around? Jen was beautiful, but Pacey loved me. Only me. I thought back to a moment in high school when I saw Jen and Pacey making out in the closet. They had made an agreement to be friends with benefits. And though Pacey told there was nothing there with him and Jen I felt so overcome with jealousy. I felt the same way now.

I could see Pacey and I talking back in the day about the future.

_ "You never look back, do you?"_

_ "Why would you look back? The future's out there. And whatever it is, it's gonna be great."_ Pacey told me looking at me with those blue green eyes of him.

Did his future include me or was it all about Jen now? He said himself he did not want to look back. Maybe getting back with me would ruin his perfect future with Jen. The plane landed in Memphis, and moved out of my seat quickly. I had to try to find Pacey, and let him know how I felt. I just needed to see him.


	6. Chapter 6

**22. Flashes back from the past**

**(Jen's POV)**

We had finally crossed the line. Told each other we were in loved. But the past haunted me in the back of my mind. In highschool I had the biggest crush on Pacey but he never saw me in that light because of **Joey.** I pretended that there was nothing between us, but I was just trying to protect myself. I closed my eyes and saw us back in highschool. Dawson and Joey walked in us making out. Joey almost called me a slut before Pacey stopped him.

_You went to Joey for advice about us?_

_Yeah. I know, not so smart, huh?_

_ Smart or not smart, it's just...funny, you went to **her.**_

_ Well, I wouldn't say that I went to her. I mean, she just kind of happened to be there, we were studying._

_ Can I ask you something, Pacey? What is it about her?_

_ Huh?_

_ She's obviously got something that makes boys and emotional turmoil just flock to her._

_Come again?__Come on, Dawson's the same way. Whatever small problem got to him he went straight to Joey._

_ So who else would you have me talk to? I can't exactly go to Andie with something like this, so I guess I'm supposed to commune with deputy Doug then?_

_Dawson. Why couldn't you just go to Dawson?_

_That your current girl Friday used to be his._

_ Okay, now correct me if I'm wrong, but Dawson Leery didn't actually know about you and I till, what? Two minutes ago._

_I'm not talking about us._

_What, Joey? This has nothing to do with Joey!_

_Pacey, I saw the way you overreacted to Dawson, I saw the way that **Joey** overreacted to us. I know you're having trouble in math these days, but it doesn't take Einstein to get the sum total of these two overreactions._

_ You're gonna have to explain this one to me, because I've gotta be missing something here, you're talking about Joey Potter, right, the one who can't walk into the same room with me without gagging, huh? That Joey Potter. There is nothing going on between us!_

_No, Pacey there's nothing between us!_

Those were the words I yelled at him, but even then I knew I wanted him to see me differently. But because he was so in love with Joey those feelings never had a chance to develop. Until now. Here we were in Memphis together in love. No Dawson or Joey to come between us. That was highschool. He loved Joey in highschool he loves you now, I told myself.

**23. Pacey's flash back**

**(Pacey's POV)**

I remember all those dance lessons with Joey. But mainly the night she found Jen and I making out in the closet.

_No, Pacey there's nothing between us!_ Jen had yelled at me once I she found Joey knew about our agreement for sex. Ofcourse we had allready decided there was no spark there. No desire for each other. But what if there was no Joey in the picture? What if I never had told her about the relationship with Jen. Would Jen and I moved forward? Realize that there was something indeed there. Gone to prom together? Sailed away on True Love for the summer? So many what ifs. I didn't regret my time with Joey, but I decide wish I could have more time with Jen. Because this girl was amazing. How could I have been so blind in highschool. I talked about being jealous over soulmates and wanting true love but mine had been there all along. But with all the Joey and Dawson drama I had missed it. My feelings for Joey where real. I knew that. Still it felt like Dawson and I were chasing after a Joey like she was a prize. I mean did I just want Joey because Dawson did? And Dawson partly want her for the same reasons? Not that we didn't care about her, but was that some of the appeal? And Jen had been the one to calm things down between us. Always calm, cool, and honest about who she was. I just wish I would have realized all the things she was then. I should have been after her from day one. Maybe it was better this way though. Because now I was ready for this type of love. I was ready to marry her.

She layed asleep in the bed and left the hotel room to make a call.

"Grams. I mean Ms. Ryan.."

"Yes. Is that you Pacey?"

"Yes. I had something I needed to ask you."

"Is Jennifer allright?"

"She's right now."

"Good. I hope you two are having a great trip."

"We are. So good in fact I want to show Jen how serious I am about our relationship. And I know you are closer to her then her parents so I thought you should be the person I should ask for her hand in marriage. Although I will call her father as well."

"Pacey. I'm thrilled. But are you sure? Marriage allready."

"Grams, when you find the person you love there is no point in waiting. I know she's the one."

"Then yes Pacey you have my blessing. If you promise to be good to her."

"I will."

"And Pacey don't tell anyone but I always had feeling you two would end of together. Just the way you two seemed so comfortable together and relaxed."

I smiled as hang up the phone seemed like other people had an idea we where perfect for each other.

**24. Where's Pacey?**

**(Jen's POV)**

First moment I started to doubt Pacey. Trust wasn't an easy thing for either one of us. And when I woke up he was gone I thought the worst. He had taken his cell phone? Who had he called? Was it Joey...why was I being so insecure. It was Jack bringing her up. No, he was not going out to call Joey. Maybe he just needed some fresh air. I wasn't going to think or worry about Joey anymore. Unless Pacey gave me reason to. At that moment Pacey walked in the door.

** 25. Everybody Here Wants You **

**(Pacey's POV)**

"You're awake! I just went door stairs to get some more towels." I said placing the white towels on the floor.

"I was worried." Jen said her blonde hair falling in her face.

"I am not going anywhere." I said moving closer to her.

She was so sexy in light colored pink see through sleep wear. Even the clothes she sleep in were sexy I told myself. Her skin was flames, and that rocking body. Man, I loved everything about it. I just couldn't wait to touch her.

I placed my lips on her neck and started kissing her. I gently removed her top and started kissing her all over. My hands where softly grabbing her butt. She reached over and pulled off my shirt. Taking over was nothing usual for Jen. She laid me on the bed and removed all of our clothes. I smiled in delight as she moved herself into me. The way she moved so slowly inside me just took my breathe away. Everytime Jen and I made love it only got better. She was my sex goddess, and loved her.

All the time we went out all the men were staring at her body and wanting her. Believe I knew those looks. I have given plenty of those looks myself.

Seem like everyone wanted while everyone wanted Jen I was the one who had her. I waited for months while she dated that Victor guy, and now she was mine. I just had to show her how much I loved her, and that I would treat her then anyone else could. Because Jen and I were meant to be. That was one thing I was sure of.

**Chapter Notes: Lyrics and the name for this chapter came from Jeff Buckley's song Everybody Here Wants You . I just thought the lyrics would give you a nice idea of how close Jen and Pacey are at this point. You really should listen to the song and buy it on itunes. Also all flash back chapters came from Dawson's Creek show.** **I can't believe I am half done with this story! I hope you are enjoying it. Even if I am not the best writer.**

**26. You're in Love**

**(Joey's POV)**

Doug was right I never was going to find Pacey here. Memphis in May was coming up and the city was crowded. This was coming from me a New Yorker. I went to Beale Street and and just looked around. I tried calling Doug, and begged him to tell what hotel they were staying at. He refused, and told me the same thing about talking to Pacey later. But this couldn't wait. Then I looked up and saw Pacey. He was with Jen walking across the street full of people. They where carrying coffee from Starbucks and laughing at each other. You could see the love in their eyes. In their body lanuage. Everything seem to telling me that these two were in love. I started to walk up to them. I came all this way shouldn't atleast tell him how I feel? I got closer, and stopped myself. I knew that most likely they had allready seen me, but neither one said anything. I looked again at Pacey. He looked at Jen in a way he never looked at me. Doug was right I shouldn't ruin their vacation. I had to let Pacey go. I turned around walking away as fast as possiable. Tears building up in my eyes. Pacey was in love with Jen. I didn't believe it Doug, but when I saw them together I knew it was true. So I had to let Pacey go.

**27. She's Everything**

**(Pacey's POV)**

Was that Joey Potter staring at Jen and I? It couldn't the girl in the blue jeans with dark hair looked just like Jo. But when I looked up she was gone. I am going crazy, I told myself. I guess Joey was on my mind because at one point in my life I thought she would be the one I was buying the diamond ring for. I knew the personI was for Jen was the man Joey wanted me to be. I regretted I couldn't be that for her. I was too young or maybe it just wasn't right. But I was this person now. The man who wanted to marry Jen. She was everything to me. And I couldn't wait to get her back to Capeside, and buy her that ring. I would marry her tonight if she wanted.

**28. Memphis in May**

**(Jen's POV)**

Was that Joey? I swear I saw her in the crowd. No, I know I did. In my mind I thought the worst. Did Pacey hook up with Joey on our trip? No, he couldn't have. But still Joey had been there. And I intended to find out why. I knew Jack had her phone number, and I could just call her. Ask her straight up why she was in Memphis. Maybe she was going to see the concert herself. Why think the worst? Pacey had been with me the whole time. Except when he left the other night to get towels. And he couldn't have gone anywhere that fast. I was not going to question him. He never felt insecure about Victor. Why be insecure about Joey? Even if guys always picked her over you. It was different this time. And Joey being in Memphis had nothing to do with Pacey and me. I took Pacey's hand and both smiled at each other. Although we both saw her neither one of said anything. We there to enjoy our trip. And tonight the concert started. Our first time going to Memphis in May.

**29. Could not ask for**

**(Pacey's POV)**

Memphis in Mayer was everything Jen and I had imagined. Crowded,but with great music. We enjoyed shows from The Allman Brothers Band ,Jerry Lee Lewis,Plain White T's,Counting Crows,John Legend, Hinder,Edwin McCain, and many others. During every show I held Jen closed. I knew that I wanted to ask her to marry me now...What was the point of waiting? I had been in love before, but it never like this. With Andie and Joey it was imature love. Something I wasn't ready for yet. But with Jen it was a mature, but still passionate love. Different, and stronger then anything I had ever felt. I couldn't really use words to explain how strong my feelings where for her. I just knew us married made sense. I loved her so what was the point of waiting? But I knew I had no ring so that was the problem. Sunday night was the last night of the concert, and the day I hadn't really planned on asking her to marry me. I remember I brought her a mood ring when we were looking around at gift show that sold items for tourists. Mainly of Elvis ofcoure. Jen was busy looking at some tee shirts so I put the ring in pocket thought I give it to her later. We then stopped for dinner at _Kooky Canuck_ a famous hamburger place. Two cheeseburgers later, a mountain of french fries, and smores for desert Jen and I were full. We couldn't stop laughing at the dinner table. Then we walked over to the concert. Edwin McCain was on the last acts playing. I was never really a big fan of him, but one of his songs spoke to me. It was called _I Could Not Ask_.

I could hear him singing, _and I knew it was time to ask her. What was I waiting for? _

Jen was looking up at me smiling, and it seem so clear what I should do.

"Marry me, Jen?" I said pulling the small mood ring out of my pocket.

"Yes." She said holding her hand so I could slide the ring on finger.

"I love you. You've made all my dreams come true."

" You are my dream Pacey."

And in that moment everything was perfect. If only for that moment.

**30. Dinner with the Witters**

**(Jen's POV)**

I had been so sick lately. To my stomach all the time. I thought for a moment I was pregnant. I really had thought the whole trip with Pacey. But then I started bleeding lightly, and was so thankful. You couldn't bleed when you where pregnant, and it wasn't enough to have a miscarriage. So I felt more at easy when about everything when I had dinner with Pacey's family. We were getting ready to tell them about our engagement. It was just a few days after we got home from Memphis. Mrs. Witter seem to warm up to me, and everyone seemed shocked.

"Jen, reminded me that spaghetti and meatballs were your favorite. Not chipped beef. So you can thank her for that."

"Wow, she got your name right." Pacey whispered in my ears.

"Yeah because unlike most of your girlfriends this ones a keeper so don't mess this one up Pacey. I could not stand that Josie girl."

"Joey..her name was Joey."

"Yeah that's what I said. Never liked her."

"Well, let's not talk about her. Because tonight I am here to tell you Jen and I are getting married."

"That's not her engagement ring ?" Carrie asked making a face at my mood ring.

"No. This is just a pratice ring. Pacey is going to get me another one soon. Not that ring is what is important. Our marriage is."

"See I told you this girl's a keeper. Unlike all the other ones you dated," Mrs. Witter said smiling handing me the garlic bread.

I smiled coming from Pacey's mom that was a big deal. She rarely likes anyone. I really was starting to feel like part of this family.

**31.** **Too Good to be true**

**(Pacey's POV)**

A famliy dinner where everyone was getting a long? My mother getting Jen's name correct? I couldn't believe it. It was all too good to be true. As if things couldn't be more perfect there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I said wondering who it was.

"Pacey," My sister Gretchen said putting her arms around me.

"So here you're getting married...to Jen Lindley..."

Jen wrapped her arms around Gretchen , and the two started to check up. Talking about the usual girl stuff. Shoes, hair, clothes, and other things I had no interest in. Just seeing Jen with my family this way was just too good to be true.

After dinner was over Jen and Gretchen went to the store to get some ice cream to put on top of the apple pie Carrie had made. While they gone my mother and father took me in to the kitchen, and told me that something to give me.

" It's not worth much, Pacey. But you father and I was thinking it would be a great starter ring. We know money is tight with you just opening the resturant. And you grandmother would want you to have it."

My mother handed to a black box with a silver engagement ring and wedding band. It was covered in dimonads that I knew couldn't be wear and in the middle was a Mystic topaz. The purple gem in the middle made the ring extremely beautiful and unique.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." I said giving he my dad and mom a big huge.

"We wouldn't give it to you if we didn't like the girl." My mom said.

"You picked a good girl."

" I really love her mom and dad. We know. We can see it in your eyes."

" After only nine weeks we're in love. I can't believe it."

"We can't our little Pacey is getting married either." My mom said smiling.

I put the ring in my pocket. I couldn't wait to give it to Jen.

**32. I know you love my brother but...**

**(Jen's POV)**

Gretchen hadn't changed a bit since I saw her last. Still as pretty, honest, and out spoken.

"I am happy you and Pacey found each other. It just that I always thought he'd end up with someone else."

"Joey..right?"

"Well..yeah...I figured once she realized her Dawson where better of as friends she's come back to Pacey."

"It's weird. I love Joey...I really do, but her relationship with Pacey hadn't been the best either. She told him flat out she didn't have feelings left for him."

" Well, she does now. I just thought you should know Joey followed the two of you to Memphis. Doug told me. She wants Pacey back now."

"Joey can want that all she likes. Pacey has moved on with me."

"Jen, I know you love my brother, but just much sure he does not have any feelings lingering for Joey before the two of you get married."

"Gretchen, I know you're only trying to help. But I am sure of what Pacey and I."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, Jen you know I'd love to have you as a sister if everything works out that way..."

**33. A Baby changes everything**

**(Pacey's POV)**

It was the wrong time for me to hear the news. Gretchen told me about Joey only a few days ago. She told me that Joey wanted me back. I couldn't just ignore that...this was Joey Potter...? I knew that I had to atleast talk to her before I could start my future with Jen. I needed to explain to her I moved on. And at work business was slow how could I make my loan payments if we had no business at the Icehouse? The stress off everything was building up that day Jen came home from the doctor.

"It turns I am having a baby..."

"How many weeks?"

"Ten..it could be yours. Not likely because we always used protection. But it could be..."

I thought of the unsed condom in the trash. There was a chance this was my baby...but how could I take care of child when I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to pay my rent? The baby would be lucky if that Victor guy was the father. I knew I wanted to have a baby with Jen but not so soon. What would I do.

I took Jen in my arms, and held her close.

"I'll have to tell Victor. I don't want to...but it's the right thing to do."

I nodded. I wanted to tell Jen it did not matter who the father was. That I'd be there for her, and love the baby no what. Those where the words I should have said but didn't.

I knew this baby would change everything.

**34. The break up**

**(Jen's POV)**

It felt like a matter of time. Pacey was going to leave me. I couldn't give up this baby though. I loved him or her so much allready. I prayed someway or some how that this baby could be his. I know that if we could make it together until the baby was born everything would be allright. Somehow Pacey would see that this baby was part of his family. Sadly it didn't work out that way. Joey came back to Capeside, and I saw the two of them together. She had his arms around him. And pulled him into a kiss. I saw them leaving the Ice House together, but they didn't see me. I was going to stop and ask what was going on. But instead I packed my bags. I would let him go be with his true love. How could I expect him to raise other man's child. I left him a note saying:

I hope we can still be friends.

Jen

**35. What happened?**

**(Pacey's POV)**

Joey showed up at the Ice House. I had allready told her that it was over on the phone. But she wanted to talk to me in person.

"Don't you ever think about what might have been Pacey?" Joey said pulling close.

"It's too late..."

"It's not...does she really make you feel alive..Remember how things used to be?"

She pulled in to kiss me. I kissed her back, but only for a minute.

"No..I'm with Jen now. I am going to marry her, and help her raise that baby."

"A baby that isn't yours? Pacey we can have our own baby together! Just move to New York with me!"

"Joey...I have dreamed of this moment for so long. But I am not in love with you anymore."

I walked off before she could say anything else. I couldn't wait to get home to Jen. I had the engagement ring ready to give her, and I almost had brought the baby a big soft teddy bear. I wanted to show Jen I was there for her. But all that was there was a note saying I hope we can still be friends.

Was Jen leaving me for Victor without breaking up with me face to face? How could this be happening.

I called Jack. He would know where she was.

"Jen left. She found out Joey was in town. "

"I have to explain to her nothing has happened."

"I don't think she's going to buy it." Jack said before hanging up the phone.

**36. FATE**

**(Jen's POV)**

"We're just meant to be. That's why you're carrying my baby. That's why you're boyfriend cheated you on. It's fate you and me."

Maybe he was right. Victor and I belong together. Pacey belonged with Joey. But somehow it didn't feel right. I couldn't stop thinking about Pacey. He called alot at first. I didn't answer, and by the time I was ready to talk he stoppped calling. Maybe I should call him. I mean if it was just a kiss with Joey I could forgive him right? I mean if it was just a kiss... Still maybe I should try and work things out with Victor. For the sake of our child. As much as I wanted it to be Pacey's it wasn't. And as much as I believed in our relationship it just never had a chance with Joey in the picture. Pacey never thought of me as his first choice after all. If he did he would have found me by now. I couldn't believe all the time we were together he wanted Joey. But that seem to be the truth.

**37. Thinking of you**

**(Pacey's POV)**

I tried to find Jen and explain everything. I called, a text, and drove to Boston where I knew she was staying with Victor. Although I never got the nerve to go to the door. I was almost stalking her. Jack told me she was explained to me that her and Victor weren't in a relationship. That she was staying there only until to the baby was born. His baby with Jen. The idea she was having someone else's baby made me sick. I really wanted that baby to be mine. Jen should be with me.

I tried to call her one last time.

"Hello..is Jen there?"

"No. This is Victor. Jen does not want you to call her anymore."

"I think she should tell me that herself." I really hated this guy I had never meant.

"You've done enough with the whole Joey thing. Jen is to amazing to be anyone's second choice. And she told me to tell you that friendship is all she wants from you."

I hung up the phone. Just friends? Over the next few weeks Joey kept calling. The apartment seem so lonely without Jen. I felt so depressed looking at the bed, and kitchen where Jen had so many fun times. I could hear the sound of her laughter everywhere. So when Joey asked me to come to New York for visit I agree. The next thing I knew I was moving in, and letting Nathan run the Ice House for until I could decided what I was going to do about it. New York was a strange cold city for me. I missed Capeside, and Jen so much. Joey tried everything to make feel home, but whenever I was with Jo I thought about Jen. I couldn't help comparing the two. Which I knew wasn't fair to Joey. Still, I was too deep in the relationship just to end it. Afterall Jen did not want me. Why shouldn't I move on?

**38. Sick**

**(Jen's POV)**

"You are going to need to go to New York hosptial to have this baby." Dr. Clayton told me.

Dr. Clayton was the female OBGYN Victor insisted I use. I looked at her puzzled.

"Jen you have a heart condition. We need to make sure that you and this baby have all the special care you need."

"Will I be allright?"

"Jen, at the moment you will be okay. Although carrying this baby is going to be difficult for both you and the baby. I'm am going to do everything to make sure the baby arrives safely. At some point though your heart is going to give out. It's just a matter of time. A heart transplant is the only cure."

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. A heart transplant? I knew that I would have to be put on a long waiting list. What if my body gave out? What if I never got to hold my sweet baby? I wanted to see my baby and hold her more then anything.

**39. Time**

**(Pacey's POV)**

Days, weeks, and months went by. I finally got a chance to talk to Jen. She told me that the baby was a girl. I wanted to tell her that there was a chance that baby could be mine. I tried. I said couldn't find the words.

"I am happy for you Pacey. And I know it's going to be difficult for us to be friends. But hope we can find a way."

"Jen, I will always be here for you. I promised that before all this happened. Joey will understand."

"I always knew you had something together."

"I feel more alive when she is around." I said knowing that was only half way true. Sure I still wanted her sexually. I would always desire her, but I wondered if that was all our relationship really was about. I mean I brought her a wall, and always told her how great she was. But other then help me study for a few test I felt like Joey never supported me the way Jen did. I could see us back in high school Jen telling me to follow my heart when I wanted to be with Joey. Then helping me at my restaurant, and rebuild my life at Capeside. Getting back with Joey meant leaving everything to move to New York. I knew Jen would have never asked me or wanted me to leave the Ice House behind. Because she under stood me. We were so much a like. We just belonged together. Jen was my soulmate. But she was happy now, and Victor give her a kind of life I never could.

"Yeah."

"Just remember Pacy feeling alive can't come only from another person. It has to come from yourself."

"You're right. Can I come see you Jen? When you have the baby?"

"Yes." She replied.

And that was it. She said she was sorry about the way things ended. But I knew that one kiss with Joey brought back all those old feelings. Dawson and I always fighting over Joey. We both had a short relationships or flings with Jen. Neither of us took her seriously. Deep down I know Jen wanted to be the girl that guys fought over. She deserved to be that girl. I could understand for the life of me why she wasn't. I wanted to fight for her. But if she was happy with this Victor guy what right did I have to ruin it for her. If I never talked to Joey in the first I would still have Jen in life.

**40. Unfair**

**(Joey's POV)**

It wasn't fair that I had Pacey, but didn't really have him. The whole time since he moved in I could tell he wanted to be somewhere else. With someone else. I came back to Capeside to break Jen and Pacey up. So I could have him back with me. But did I want him like this?** Maybe he didn't know I could tell that the smile on his face was fake. **Or that he was always looking at his phone to see if Jen called. He explained to me that Jen and him we were going to stay friends. I should understand. I had Dawson right?

I wanted to believe friendship was all he wanted with her. But I knew deep down that wasn't true. He wanted Jen back. I should let him go. But I couldn't. I just wanted him so bad. It was just unfair.

**41. The Sound of music**

**(Pacey's POV)**

I was faking it with Joey. She tried her best to make me happy. She helped me get a job at new restaurant. Brought me clothes. We talked about going sailing on a boat for the summer. Even going up to a cabin in the winter so could relive our first time together. She remindered of the great times together in the past. We took dance classes together, but it seem like everything was in the past. Where could we go in the future? I couldn't stay with Joey. Not loving Jen the way I still did. I thought about when I went to Boston. I saw the big house Victor lived in and walked away. I should have tried. Tried to talk to her. Could money really make her more happy then my love? Sure, I wouldn't have a big house to raise that baby in but I would work hard to make sure she had everything she needed. I would take of that baby and Jen. ?Even if I couldn't give her the best I could love her. I should have been honest with her. There was a chance that baby was mine.

"Pacey?Earth to Pacey?"Joey said waking me from thought.

"Yeah, Jo."

"You've been setting her watching the sound of music."

"Yeah...It's classic." I really had no idea what was on the tv. I turned to look at the tv. Julie Answers character Maria was talking to the nun.

_Maria, these walls were not meant to shut out problems. You have to face them. You have to live the life you were born to live._

It was strange ever since I had gotten with Jen I had been seeing signs. The song at Memphis in May when I asked her to marry me,the moodring at brought at the random gift shop, and now this movie telling me to face my problems. To live the life I was born to life with Jen. I had to be honest with Joey even though it would break her heart. As much as I loved her in the past. My future was with Jen.

"I love this movie too. I just got of the phone with Dawson."

"You did?" I smiled. Maybe Joey wanted Dawson back. Atleast I wouldn't hve to break her heart if she did. Because even if Jen didn't want me back. I knew I couldn't stay in this relationship.

"Yeah. He told me Jen's getting married to Victor after the baby is born. It's girl."

I tried to smile. Joey pulled her arms around me. Should I talk to Jen ? What if that baby is Victor's after all? Not, that it mattered. But Jen wouldn't marry him if she didn't love him? Would she?

42. **Confused**

**_Jen's POV_**

I knew breaking up with Pacey in a letter was wrong. But if I had done it in person I would never been able to go through with. Those blue green eyes looking at me. I had been so sure of our relationship until he had to go and kiss Joey. If had been any another girl besides her. Our break up would have never happened. I knew one thing. I was sick, and afriad I was going to leave my little girl all alone. The only thing that scared me more then death was never holding Pacey again. I was so confused about what I should do. Could I marry Victor when so much of my heart belonged to Pacey?

43.** Holding on**

**_Joey's POV_**

I was happy to tell Pacey that Jen was marrying Victor. I was doing anything I could to try and hold on to him. What we had. But there was no denying that Pacey and Jen still had connection. Maybe I should just let him go.

44.** I couldn't take it anymore**

**_Pacey's POV_**

Why did I move to New York? Leave behind the Ice House to be with Joey. Why couldn't she move to be with Capeside to be with me? Because in a relationship with Joey it was all about her. Ofcourse I was all about myself too. That's how it was different with Jen. We had put each other needs first. Something completely new for me. I had taken care of girls before, but never one that taken care of me before. And I knew that I left Jen alone when she needed me the most. I should told her along time ago that this baby might me mine. And even if it wasn't I would still love her. How could I not? She was part of Jen.

I knew before Jack called I to go find Jen. But when he called it made it all to clear. Joey just walked in after I got of the phone with Jack.

"Jo, Jen's having the baby. Jack said they are doing a c-section. I have to go."

"Pacey, stay here. You can go see the baby tommorrow. Jen's got grams, her boyfriend, Jack, and her mom. She does not need you there too."

"She may not need me. But I need her. "

"You're still in love with her?"

"I can't help it. I've tried to stop. But honestly Joey she is my world now. I am sorry I can't give you what you need."

"I just hope she realizes how lucky she is to have you. Now go on..."

"Will you be okay?"

"Pacey...I known you've loved her this whole time. I should have let you months ago."

I gave Joey a kiss on the cheek, and walked away. We both knew it was over for good. She was my past, and my future was with Jen. If she would have me. I just couldn't take my life anymore without her.

**45. Questions**

**Jen's POV**

I was having this baby. Victor was in the room. The doctor said my heart was to weak to go into labor, and they had to take my baby my c-section. So much was going through my mind. Would she be okay? Would I get a chance to see her grown up? Could I stay with Victor for our child's sake? The minutes seemed like hours, and finally my little girl was there. Blonde hair, and blue eyes. I smiled looking at her I knew everything would be okay.

Victor went off with the baby, and the doctor get me ready to go back to the room. Was crazy to think she was actually sewing my stomach back together. Then I was brought back to the room with Victor.

"I know it's not the best time to say this Jen, but that baby looks nothing like me. I know you have blonde hair and fair skin, but I figured she 'd look more like tell me is there any chance she's not mine?"

"Yes, Victor. There is a sight chance."

He looked at me speechless for a moment.

"I want to get a dna a test."

"That might be for the best. " I said agreeing with him.

He said nothing after that. He stayed with me and Amy until Jack came. Then he left. I knew the results to the dna test would decided the future of relationship. But either way I couln't marry him. Not with my feelings being so strong for Pacey. But with my heart problems I knew I needed to know who her father was regardless.

**46. MINE**

**Pacey's POV**

I saw Jen and her little girl Amy. I never saw anything more lovely.

"Pacey..you came.."

"Yes..." I said staring at her and that beautiful baby.

"There is alot I need to tell you. First Pacey...I am sick. My is heart is weak. And I am going to have to surgery soon. Also Amy looks nothing like 's fair and blonde. Like me and you...Victor is Italian"

"That night we sex, Jen. We didn't use protection. The condom was still in the package...I should have told you months ago. I was afriad."

"I understand. I should never broke up with you in a note. I was childish, and jealous of Joey. But I realized when you love someone you want them to be happy no matter want. Just promise me if I die you and Joey will love Amy if she is your baby."

"I can't promise you that."

"Why?"

"Because Jo and I broke up. I could never love her like I love you now...and I want to be here for you and Amy whether she is mine or not."

"But what if I die? There maybe no future with me?"

"Jen...you will make it through because you are a you know how much Amy and I need you. How much we love you." I put my arms around her and Amy looked up at me smiling.

"I love you too Pacey. I never stop the whole time we where apart. Not for one minute."

I took the ring my mom gave and slide it on Jen's finger. She knew what it was, and there was no need to ask her again to marry me. I allready knew she was mine. Just like I had a feeling that Amy was mine too.

**47. Answers**

**Jen's POV**

"She is your baby! Amy is ours."

"I knew she was."Pacey said giving me a big kiss.

"Pacey, I am going to write my will...if the new heart doesn't work."

"Don't talk like that my love." He said pulling me close.

"I have think about these things. I am going to make your name is on the birth certificate . Amy Witter."

"And soon you'll be Jen Witter."

"I want to marry you so bad and move back to Capeside and help you run the Ice House. I am so excited about little life together I just hope we get that chance." I said hold Pacey's hand so tight. We will.

_One year later- Christmas 2009_

_Pacey's POV_

My beautiful wife Jen and little girl Amy come walking into the room. We through so during Amy's first two years. Jen wanted to get married before her heart transplant surgery. She thought we were going to the court house, but our friends helped us put together a surprise wedding for her. Dawson brought her a fancy wedding dress to borrow that was used in one of his new movies, Jack and Doug decorated the Ice house with pale pink and rose roses, Gail brought us a wedding cake and punch, and even Joey showed up to be a bridesmaid for Jen. The whole town of Capeside pulled together to make sure Jen had a lovely wedding. It was a beautiful day shared with family and friends.

Then Jen had a surgery. She was so afriad, but everything went as planned. And now here we are a family.

"Daddy...I want cookie..." I can here Amy calling for.

"Cookies for breakfast on Christmas?" I asked Jen.

"How about chocolate chip pancakes and milk instead." She suggest picking up Amy.

"Milky..." Amy said smiling showing she approved.

"I'll help you make them.." Jen said as I wanted to the kitchen.

"No sit down. I'll make the pancakes, and then we'll open gifts."

"Why are you so good to Pace?"

"Because I love you more then anything. You've changed my life for the better."

She walked in the kitchen and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas Mr. Witter."

"And Merry Christmas too you Mrs. Witter."

THE END

I am going to remove this soon. But let me know what you think. I plan on writing more Jen and Pacey Stories. Because I love!


End file.
